The invention relates to toys, particularly foam toys that are designed to be projected through the air safely with entertaining trajectory characteristics.
Projectile toys of many types have been popular for many years. However, it is often difficult to provide projectile toys that are safe without compromising aerodynamic objectives. Accordingly, there is a need for toys that are made of lightweight compressible materials that exhibit interesting and entertaining movement or flight qualities.
The invention is a projectile toy which comprises an elongate projectile member having a body portion connected to a nose portion wherein the body portion has a rigidifying structure and the nose portion is made of unrigidified foam. A hook device is connected to the body portion near the nose portion. An elastomeric tether engages the hook device so that the tether can be stretched and released causing the projectile member to launch with the nose portion in front.